closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
THX France
1st Trailer (2000) THX France Nickname: "River" Trailer: On the DVD menu of The Crimson Rivers, we zoom into the temple. Then, a symbol is drawn and turns red and black. We zoom into the symbol and it turns into an island with mountains. Then it goes into one of the mountains' core, and we see a glacier inside it with the THX logo in it. Then the THX logo briefly glows red, causing glaciers to shatter from the force, and the blue rectangle from the "Broadway" trailer appears and the words "LUCASFILM" appears above the logo. FX/SFX: Everything. Cheesy Factor: Cheap and outdated CGI for a big company, looking like it was made in the early 1990s. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note and sounds related to the action going on. Availability: Only seen on the French THX-certified DVD of The Crimson Rivers, except for custom demo DVDs featuring this trailer. Scare Factor: Medium to high, due to the ominous nature of the trailer and the Deep Note. 2nd Trailer (2001) THX France (2001) Nicknames: "Le Raid", "The Race" Trailer: We see many glowing particles coming up from a salty water below. Then we rapidly zoom out through the trees and see sox mosquitoes sleeping mid-air above the Lake. They are equipped with yellow Le Raid-themed helmets and shells, though one wears nothing, and other wears red caps. The mosquitoes wake up, get mad and rush forward. One of them gets first and sticks in his tongue to taunt others. However he misses the tree, hits it and falls into the Lake. Then the rest of the mosquitoes fly past the trees, one of them butterfly shown wearing yellow backpack, also saying "Le Raid". They proceed to the large Fire Island of particles above the swamp and three of them are thrown out, the last one hitting the screen. The THX logo is formed from the particles, while the background turns black and the blue rectangle from the "Broadway" trailer appears. The third mosquito is thrown out. Then the words Le meilleur son, la meilleure image (French for "The best sound, the best picture") form in. FX/SFX: Everything. Good animation. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note and the sounds of insect buzzing and other sounds produced by them (such as gulping sounds, ricochets, and an airplane or jet-like engine whir as one of them is blown away). Availability: Only on the French THX-certified DVD of the film Le Raid, except for custom demo DVDs featuring this trailer. Scare Factor: Medium because of the Deep Note, although it's intended to be funny. 3rd Trailer (2002) Trailer: We see two silver bars zooming in, in a grainy film quality. Their borders tremble. Another bar follows them rotating, joins them and the figure starts rotating, forming the "H" in the process. Then the letters unfold into the 3D THX logo, sending other letters at the sides, and the grainy quality gets lost. Then the "T" grows its usual elongated bar and the small bar comes from the right, expanding below. Then "Lucasfilm" and the copyright symbol rise in the logo; the blue box appears. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Starts with silence and proceeds to the Deep Note. Availability: Only seen on the French THX-certified DVD of Les Tontons Flingueurs. Scare Factor: Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note